Doctor Who x Death Note : un étrange cahier
by AngelTen
Summary: Le Docteur rentre à Londres après le départ de Martha mais ils doit affronter plusieurs évenements qui semblent tous liés à l'affaire Kira.
1. Chapter 1

Au milieu de Piccadilly Circus noire de monde, une tache blanche se détache dans la foule. Grande, mince, un peu maladive, avec des cheveux fins et courts comme un petit enfant. Une peau si claire qu'elle est presque transparente. Elle traverse la place d'un pas aérien, e retourne, et de grands yeux gris tristes, si tristes le contemplent sans le voir. Elle s'empêtre dans son manteau trop large, son écharpe s'envole au dessus de la foule. Elle court, essaie en vain de la rattrapper... Le froid lui prend soudain la gorge, elle s'arrête pour tousser et perd de vue son foulard. Elle relève la tête et regarde, impuissante, le morceau de tissu s'éloigner. Quand soudain...

L'homme a surgi de nulle part, sauté en l'air et rattrapé l'écharpe. Leurs regards se croisent. Le Docteur et elle se font face un instant. Il est si différent d'elle, si... fort. Il est comme le feu, et la glace, et la colère. Il est comme la nuit et l'orage au coeur du soleil. Il est âgé et éternel. Il brûle au milieu des temps et il peut voir l'histoire de l'univers. Et il est magnifique*.

Il lui rend sont écharpe, et sa main entre en contact avec celle d'Angel. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient reconnus. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait, que le Docteur et l'Ange.

Il se sent tellement seul. Il n'y a plus personne à ses côtés, elle le sent, elle le sait, il est seul. Elle sait la reconnaître, cette solitude, elle l'a tellement vécue... Quant à lui, il a cet étrange sentiment de plénitude, de douceur. Ce n'est pas comme les autres, qu'il a croisé au cours d'une aventure, et qui fait route avec lui. Celle-ci fait route avec lui avant qu'ils y ait des évènements.

Soudain, il la perd de vue à nouveau. Il voulait lui rendre l'écharpe... Il regarde son nom. Angel Price. Price était commun, bien anglais, bien humain, ancré dans ce temps et dans cet espace. Mais Angel... Angel ressortait différement. Comme s'il y avait deux natures qui cohabitaient dans une même personne. Il trouve cela étrange, mais il n'a plus le temps d'y penser, car elle a réapparu. Il court vers elle. Elle reprend le morceau de tissu, et ils se regardent, longuement, oubliant qu'ils ont chacun des choses a faire.

Brutalement, un son les ramène à la réalité. Tous les écrans de Piccadilly, qui grouillaient de couleurs et de formes un instant auparavant, affichaient à présent la même image, des centaines de fois : un gigantesque K majuscule, dans une élégante police d'aspect ancien, noir sur fond blanc. En même temps que des millions de personnes sur des millions de télévisions dans le monde, le Docteur et Angel se tournent vers un des écrans. Pendant une seconde, la plus longue seconde de l'histoire, le monde entier s'arrête et retient son souffle. Puis, une voix, comme sortie des profondeurs de l'Univers, une voix mécanique, éléctronique, qui n'a plus rien d'humain, déclare :

-Bonjour a tous, habitants du monde. Je suis Kira, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans une nouvelle ère !


	2. Chapter 2

-Je suis Kira.

A ces mots, la foule est secouée d'un mouvement de frayeur. Instinctivement, Angel attrappe la main du Docteur. Il la regarde. Elle le regarde. Il fronce les sourcils et se dégage. La voix continue :

-Grâce à moi, l'humanité pourra connaître la paix et la prospérité. Maintenant, humains, observez : une nouvelle ère s'ouvre sous vos yeux ébahis, et cette ère, c'est l'ère de Kira, votre Dieu. Quel jour magnifique ! Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je vais pouvoir changer le monde ? Comment en effet débarrasser le monde de toute cette vermine, de tous ces criminels dégoûtants ? En les tuant.

Le Docteur fronce les sourcils plus fort. A l'écoute de ce message, il ressent comme une nausée monter en lui. Il déteste les tueurs. Il déteste ceux qui massacrent leur propre espèce presque plus que les autres.

Voilà pourquoi il se déteste.

Il porte la main à son coeur. Sensation humaine, trop humaine. Il a un haut-le-coeur. Il s'agenouille face au K et retient le flux au bord de ses lèvres. Une forme noire troue alors le ciel, et le cahier fend l'air comme la fatalité.

Il n'écoute rien de ce que dit le soi-disant dieu du monde. Son attention toute entière est portée sur ce cahier. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette chose comme seul remède au dégoût qu'il a de lui-même et de cet homme à la télévision et de toute cette populace qui regardait subjugée un homme en tuer d'autres en direct ? Il range le cahier dans une des poches de son long manteau et se relève. La nausée a disparu, remplacée par une soudaine détermination. Il dégaine son tournevis sonique et...

BANG !

Les télévisions du monde entier s'éteignent brusquement. Le Docteur a coupé l'enregistrement, et s'apprête, avec un ou deux bidouillages au laser, à lui lancer une réplique dont il se souviendra. L'ensemble des personnes sur Piccadilly Circus regarde le Docteur, puis il mumure :

-Angel, baissez-vous.

-Comment ça baissez-v...

Sa voix est étouffée par le Docteur, qui lui enfonce la tête d'autorité. Il pointe ensuite son tournevis sonique sur une caméra de surveillance. Un autre BANG retentit. Le visage du Docteur apparaît sur tous les écrans.

La foule pousse un cri de stupeur. Il murmure à l'attention d'Angel :

-Et maintenant, regardez bien. Parce qu'à présent, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

Il regarde droit dans les yeux l'oeil rouge de la caméra, et regarde presque droit dans les yeux l'homme a l'origine de ce meurtre. Sur son visage est inscrite la colère, la colère du Seigneur du Temps.

-Alors, Kira, c'est bien cela ? Vous avez dit que vous pouviez tuer n'importe quel être humain. Alors allez-y. Tuez-moi !

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Quelques secondes, quelques horribles secondes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles l'humanité entière retient son souffle, quand soudain le Docteur déclare :

-Je vois. Alors comme cela, vous ne pouvez me tuer. Très bien. Alors écoutez-moi bien, "Kira" : j'ignore combien d'êtres humains vous avez tué, et j'ignore combien vous avez l'intention d'en tuer mais sachez une chose : je suis le Docteur. Et je vais tous faire pour vous arrêter. Tout. Tant que je serais en vie, je vous traquerais, et je n'arrêterais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas cessé. Et je ne me laisserait pas tuer si facilement.

Alors qu'il termine sa tirade, les écrans s'éteignent tous d'un même mouvement. Dans chacunes des places, tous le monde regarde autour de lui, persuadés d'avoir rêvé. Sur Piccadilly Circus, le Docteur, sous l'oeil ébahi de la foule range son tournevis et relève Angel, toujours assise à côté de lui.

-Venez avec moi, Angel. Venez et fuyez.

Il lui prend la main, et tous deux s'enfuient sans se retourner.

Quelque part dans New York, un jeune homme fulmine dans son fauteuil à roulettes. Le cheveu noir, polo blanc et jean troué, accroupi sur son siège comme un crapaud, il n'a pas vraiment l'aspect d'un PDG. Et pourtant, ce jeune homme, cet enfant dirige la Police. Pas une police, toute la Police. Et ce qu'il venait d'arriver l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

Le téléphone fait retentir sa sonnerie. Il décroche dans un mouvement réflexe un peu maladroit et le plaque contre son oreille du bout des doigts.

-Watari ? Ici L.

-L ? Superbe. A-tu entendu ce qui vient de ce passer ? Kira a craqué, il a diffusé un message à la télévision brittanique.

-Ce ne serait donc pas Yagami, ou alors il est très fort. J'ai passé mon temps à le surveiller. Bon, obtient-moi toutes les informations à propos de ce "Docteur". Je ne sais pas qui il est, et j'ignore s'il sera utile ou gênant pour l'enquête. Mais je veux savoir qui il est et ce qu'il sait.

-Bien, monsieur, répond la voix au bout du fil.

Il raccroche d'une main, il attrappe un cookie dans un bocal, et le l'autre, il pianote sur son ordinateur. Mais il n'y a rien. Ce docteur n'existe pas. Il n'y a aucune photographie, aucun nom. Tout ce dont il dispose, c'est d'un enregistrement de source inconnue, mais l'image est d'une si piètre qualité qu'il doute que ce ne soit utile.

Cet homme n'a ni nom, ni visage. Ce qui signifie plusieurs possibilités : soit cet homme est comme lui. Soit cet homme n'existe pas. Soit cet homme est mort. Soit, et cette dernière possibilité l'effrayait, il n'est pas humain.

L murmure alors pour lui-même :

"Docteur, Docteur, qui est-tu ?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Venez et fuyez.

Elle lui prend la main. Comme ça, naturellement. Mais quand leurs paumes se touchent, elle sent... des images. C'est confus, si confus... Elle se dégage et s'arrête, alors qu'il ont quitté la place Piccadilly depuis un moment. Il se retourne, inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne vas pas ?

-Non, c'est juste... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous suis, fait-elle avec un petit rire gêné, presque triste.

Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix. Il trouve ça tellement mignon, et en même temps, quelque chose dans son attitude lui dit qu'il doit se méfier d'elle. Il murmure :

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi ?

-Si mais... J'ai du travail.

-Comment ça du travail ? Demande le Docteur, éberlué. Vous n'êtes pas... Tu n'es pas... au lycée ?

-Non ! s'esclaffe Angel. Pourquoi, vous avez cru ? Non, non, je travaille moi.

-Mais... mais quel âge tu as ? Et dans quoi tu travaille ?

-J'ai 21 ans, et je travaille chez Google comme ingénieur en informatique.

-Mon Dieu !

-Il n'y a pas de mon dieu qui tienne ! Mais je dois y aller, j'ai du travail je vous ai dit.

Le Docteur reste sur sa surprise un instant et toise Angel de haut en bas. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un ingénieur. En vérité, se dit-il, elle n'a pas l'air de grand-chose. Juste d'une... le mot "ange pointe dans son esprit, mais il a l'impression de se répéter. Car elle lui fait penser à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il fait les cent pas en réfléchissant. Mais Angel ne peut pas l'attendre. Elle a du travail, et elle doit y aller.

-Au revoir, monsieur, et au plaisir de vous revoir.

-Quoi ? Mais attendez ! Une minute seulement...

Elle a déjà disparu au fond de la rue déserte. Le Docteur papillonne des yeux. Il avait à peine eu le temps de la rencontrer, et soudain...C'était comme si elle avait tout simplement disparu de sa vie.

Un ange peut-être, mais un ange qui passe.

-Ianto, tu me ferais un café ?

Jack se jette dans son siège et part d'un grand rire à la vue du visage déconfit de Ianto. Il se sentait heureux. Il y avait longtemps qu'aucun évenement étrange, aucun extraterrestre bizarre n'était venu troubler la douce quiétude des bureaux de Torchwood. L'équipe était toujours aussi soudée et tout le monde était presque heureux de ce calme mais Jack sentait comme du découragement dans l'air. Désoeuvrée, la brigade avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Soudain, le téléphone de la ligne fixe de Torchwood sonne, sortant Jack de sa légère rêverie. Les cinq membres du bureau se précipitent en même temps sur le téléphone, mais après une très brève bataille, Jack parvient à décrocher et met immédiatement le haut-parleur.

-Allô ? Ici le capitaine Jack Harckness, de l'équipe Torchwood.

Au bout du fil, il y a un bref silence, comme une respiration. Avec un peu de recul, Jack vient à se demander : mais qui donc pouvait bien les appeller ? Seuls les Nations Unies avaient le numéro. Les Nations Unies et...

-Bonjour, ici L.

A ces mots, Jack retient une exclamation de surprise. L ? Le L ? Il ne se mêlait jamais de leurs affaires ! Eux s'occupaient des aliens, lui des criminels, chacun chez soi, couché, terminé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'amener à prendre contact avec eux ? Après un instant de réflexion, le capitaine répond :

-Bonjour, L. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Capitaine... avez-vous vu ce qui c'est passé ce matin, a la télévision londonienne ?

-Oh... - Le capitaine étouffe un rire – ce matin, j'étais... j'avais de la compagnie, si vous voulez savoir. J'avais pas vraiment le temps de regarder la télévision. Mais vous pourriez m'expliquer, non ?

-Peut importe, rétorque L, d'une voix qu'on sentait exaspérée derrière le brouilleur. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations que la brigade Torchwood détient au sujet du Docteur.

-Ah... quelle belle soirée ! N'est-ce pas... Tom ?

Le Docteur s'étire sur une chaise de bar dans un obscur pub de Kilburn Road et fait un clin d'oeil au responsable du bar. Celui-ci lui jette un regard ahuri et balbutie :

-Hem... oui, vous avez raison. Il fait très beau. Mais comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Oh, j'ai entendu un type vous appelez comme ça tout à l'heure. Une espèce d'ivrogne avec un nez comme une tomate qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Personne ne fait attention aux ivrognes, mais ce sont parfois de vraies mines d'informations. Enfin ! Passons !

Il a débité toutes ces paroles d'un seul trait, les sourcils du fameux Tom se levant de plus en plus haut à mesure qu'il parlait, prêts à atteindre l'autre bout de son crâne chauve. Il secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, encore un peu étonné, et annonce d'un ton très professionnel :

-Je vous sers un petit quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Un milkshake à la banane, si vous en avez. Sinon, rien. Au fait... Tom ?

-Oui monsieur ? Réplique l'autre alors qu'il s'active pour préparer le milkshake.

-Auriez-vous remarqué ces derniers temps quelque chose de bizarre, d'étrange... enfin, je veux dire, je viens de rentrer au pays, et tout le monde me semble un peu... stressé.

-Ah ça, c'est tout le temps à Londres, monsieur, s'exclame l'homme en appuyant sur le bouton du blender. Mais peut-être que vous avez raison. Après tout, tout le monde est à cran depuis l'affaire Kira.

-L'affaire Kira ? Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ?

-Vous ne savez pas ? Mai d'où rentrez-vous monsieur ? S'eclaffe Tom.

-Oh, je viens de loin, réplique le Docteur d'un ton théâtral. De très loin. Mais servez-moi donc ce milkshake – non, pas de rondelle de citron, juste le parasol, merci – et racontez-moi tout.

Le serveur lui pose un verre rempli d'un liquide épais et jaune et plante une paille dedans. Le Docteur se penche, pose ses lèvres sur la paille et commence à aspirer d'un air concentré, sans pour autant perdre une miette du récit de Tom.

-Ca a commencé il y a environ trois mois. Au début personne n'y prêtait attention, c'était tellement... enfin, des criminels meurent dans leur cellule tous les jours, alors... mais il y a quelque mois, de plus en plus de malfrats, à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, décédaient subitement, en prison ou en cavale. Et à chaque fois, la cause de la mort était la même : une crise cardiaque sans raison apparente. Ca apparaissait comme le châtiment divin. Et celui qui causait ces morts, ce dieu fou ou magnifique, a été surnommé... Kira.

-Les dieux, ça n'existe pas, murmure le Docteur plus pour lui-même.

-En effet, réplique Tom. Kira n'était pas un dieu. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, Interpol à décrété que la seule explication possible était qu'il s'agissait... d'un meurtrier. Dès cet instant, le détective L à voulu s'emparer de l'affaire... depuis, il a établi l'impensable : Kira était japonais, il vivait dans la région du Kantô, il pouvait tuer n'importe quel être humain sans utiliser ses mains, au moyen seul d'un visage... et d'un nom.

Tom avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'un ton si théâtral que le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Un nom... Docteur qui ? Il ne devait pas y penser... D'une voix un peu nerveuse, il relance :

-Et puis ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ce Kira ?

-On en sait pas beaucoup plus, malheureusement. Le reste de l'affaire est conservé top-secret par L. C'est ce que disent les médias.

-Eh bien, soupire le Docteur. Ca doit être un sacré bonnet, ce L. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

-Rencontrer L ? Enfin, c'est bien la chose la plus impossible à faire ! Personne ne sait qui il est. On ne connaît ni son nom, ni son visage.

-Ce qui fait de lui la personne parfaite pour partir à la recherche de Kira... Impossible de le connaître, impossible de le tuer... Bien. Merci, Tom, je crois que je vais y aller.

Il dépose quelques pièces sur le comptoir et aspire une dernière fois un coup de jus de banane avant de claquer la porte du pub derrière lui. La nuit tombe sur Kilburn, mais son Tardis n'est pas loin, garé dans un petit terrain vague à l'écart de la route. Silencieux comme un chat, le Docteur enjambe une barrière et atterit au milieu d'une étendue herbeuse, fermée par des palissades et encadrée par de multiples maisons. Au milieu se dresse son Tardis, sa boîte bleue, son compagnon de toujours. Il s'aprête à tourner la clef dans la porte pour consulter ses instruments quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

-Pas si vite, Seigneur du Temps.

La sensation de nausée, la même que sur Piccadilly, cette sorte de dégoût de soit-même et des autres, l'envahit immédiatement. Il porte une main à sa poitrine et sent une chaleur l'envahir du côté droit. Le cahier lui brûle la peau. Il l'extirpe de sa poche et se jette à genoux devant la créature, le livre bouillant entre ses mains. Le Shinigami est immense, tout en longueur et en os, avec une peau grisâtre d'aspect fantomatique et de longues ailes déchiquetés. Ses deux yeux brillent d'un regard rouge et vide. Il jette un regard au visage du Docteur et sourit, si tant soit peu qu'il puisse sourire.

-Que me voulez-vous ? hurle-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Quel est votre désir ?

-Je suis un Matu, Dieu de la Mort. Et je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartiens.


End file.
